How to Stay Warm When the Frost Comes
by tessardarkewood
Summary: Pure Jack Frost and Elsa smut with a little bit of fluff. Jack comes over to Elsa's Ice palace for Christmas dinner. This is only like my third time writing smut. Don't like it, don't read it.


"Jack, where the fuck are you?" I said as I waited outside my ice palace for him. He was supposed to come over for Christmas dinner and He was at least 15 minutes late and I was getting annoyed. Really really annoyed. So I came outside to watch the skies for him. And I still didn't see him.

"Hey." Said a deep voice and I felt warm breath against my ear suddenly. All of my annoyance towards him completely melted (get it) away as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and pulled me tight against his warm body. To everyone else on the planet both jack and I had very cold skin but to each other we had fairly warm skin and right now jack was really warming me up in this hug.

I turned around in his embrace and hugged him back.

"I'm cold. Hug me tighter." He said.

I laughed at him. "You don't get cold. Ever. And I'm hugging you as tight as I can."

He pouted. "Then why can't I feel your boobs against my chest yet?"

I gasped at him and leaned back to thwack him softly on the shoulder. "You scoundrel." I said disbelievingly.

"You know it." He replied capturing my lips in a chaste kiss before I grabbed his hand to walk with him inside. "And you love it."

I laughed again. "I do." I opened the tall doors made of ice with a sweep of my hand and closed them behind us again. "And if you must know jack it's because I'm wearing a corset." I pulled him towards a table and 2 chairs made of ice with probably no longer warm food sitting on top of it.

"A who's-it?" He asked confusedly. I laughed at his obliviousness and kissed him softly on the nose.

"A corset; goes around my body and laces up in the back? You've probably heard of them before." I say as he pulls out one of the chairs for me to sit in before going to sit at his place.

"Oh yah those things." He says in realization. He gets a mischievous look in his eyes that sends a shiver down my spine. I never quite know what this man is planning. "That should be fun to unlace later." He says and I stare at him as he begins to eat calmly.

"Umm, what?" I say my eyes wide.

He looks up from his food and focuses solely on me, his blue eyes boring into mine. "I said: 'that should be fun to unlace later.'"he annunciates each word clearly, speaking in slow deep tones and I shiver again from the intense predatory look in his eyes and the deep sound of his voice.

My cheeks heat up and I look away, down at my food, beginning to eat but still watching him out if the corner if my eye. His full lips slowly spread into a smirk as he watches me before going back to his food.

After we eat the main course some wind spirits that I have recently hired to help around my palace come and take away our plates and deliver the dessert; blue moon icecream (do you understand the references hidden in their dessert? Like I said this entire thing is one long pun.)

He watches me intently the entire time he eats, seductively flicking his tongue out to lick his lips and licking the spoon in slow motions, never breaking eye contact with me. Another icy chill runs down my spine and I'm nearly jumping out of my seat. I try my best to ignore his seductive looks but jack has never been someone who is easy to ignore and my body is slowly but surely heating up at the same time that because if my agitation ice magic begins to flicker and spark at my fingertips.

By the time we finish desert jack hasn't even laid a hand on me and I'm already breathing harder than normal and I'm definitely turned on. He stands up and pulls me to my feet, wrapping his arms securely around my waist before flying off with me towards my bedroom.

We reach my bedroom, a room of pure lavender colored ice with an azure colored huge bed of ice in the center of the room. My sheets and comforter are whiter than snow and the only other things in the room that are not made of ice are also white; the soft rugs on the floors.

We alight next to the bed and he puts his arms around me; his hands going around my shoulders to the end if my braid, gently beginning to work the white blond locks out of their hairstyle. His eyes are locked on miine the entire time and despite being unable to be cold, I shiver yet again as fingers of frost seem to trace up and down my spine; though I know that frost's fingers are otherwise occupied with my hair. Jack gazes deep into my eyes and says "I love you." And without a doubt I can tell he means it.

"I love you too." I say almost questioningly, not because I am unsure of my love for him but he has that look in his eyes, the look that says he's planning something, and you never know what to expect when he's planning something.

He finished undoing my hair and the look in his eyes says he's going to begin undoing me and my soul and my very essence now. And I'm not scared. Because this is jack and I could never be afraid of him. Even as he pulls my hair over one of my shoulders and pulls me to him in an all-consuming kiss. Even as he starts to unzip the back if my dress I'm not even a little scared. I mean sure I'm nervous as all hell because this is only our second time. Only my second time. Lord knows jack must have been with other women before because of how, um, good he is with his hands; but the first time with me he was gentle and he promised me that he wouldn't be as gentle the second time so I really don't know what to expect. I never know what to expect with him. It's all a huge game with him, the guardian of fun, games, pranks and tricks.

But he's gentle like last time, if a little faster and more impatient as he unzips my light blue dress, leaving me in a pure white corset and white lace panties that are progressively getting wetter. As the dress drops to the floor, jack pulls me away from it and kicks it away. Then he kisses me roughly before pushing me onto the bed face down. I press my head into one of the pillows and lay comfortably on my stomach while jack settles his full weight on my ass. He sits there on my rear end and begins to unlace the long row of ribbons on the back of my corset; very very slowly and very teasingly, pressing a kiss to each small area of skin as it is revealed and tracing his fingers around each vertebrate of my spine. He hooks his toes in between my legs from behind, preventing me from closing my thighs which really frustrated me and heat starts to build there. He finally unties the last if the bows and presses the corset flat to the bed. He moves off of me and flips me over. He pins my hands to the bed and kisses my jawline down to my throat, sucking and gently biting as he goes. He reaches my collarbone and bites along it before finally moving down to my breasts. He plays with the nipples for a bit with both his tongue and his fingers, causing the wet spot in my panties to grow significantly larger before licking his way down the smooth lines of my stomach. He pauses there, and looks up to my face, Im staring at him, my hands clenched in the sheets, practically trembling in anticipation, my eyes wide as I stare at him. He smirks at me before placing a restraining arm across my hips so I can't move anywhere. Then he presses one long finger to the wet spot in my panties, and the muscles in my thighs tighten and i bite back a moan. He does it again, twisting his finger this way and that but always on the surface if my core, playing with my panties. I moan, the soft feeling of wet silk against me being strange but exciting. He drags one finger down the full length of my core again before he suddenly hooks 2 fingers in the waistband and rips them off me. He grins at me, now completely naked before him, "I think the sound of wet silk tearing might be my favorite sound in the world." He says before he goes down on me, wasting no time with plunging his tongue into my folds. I tense and moan softly as he swirls his tongue inside me. Back and forth back and forth, making me crazy. I try to buck my hips against him as the pressure within me builds but he still has an arm crosswise pressing into my hips, keeping me from moving. I groan in frustration and twist my fingers into the sheets, he's already going to make me orgasm and he's still fully clothed. How unfair is that?

Jack adds one long finger to the mix and his tongue and hand work together as he works in a second finger. He then scissors his fingers at the same time that he licks my clit and I come, writhing beneath him.

I'm breathing heavy, my cheeks flushed and he's just sitting between my legs watching me, STILL fully clothed, with this huge cocky grin on his face as he licks my juices off his fingers. I look at him calculatingly, I am SO wiping that cocky grin off his face. I am really beginning to get pissed off with his self assured, satisfied and smug act. He's just so full of himself, especially in bed and it makes me mad. So I guess I could blame the anger for what I irrationally did next but it's more likely to have been caused by my high from the orgasm clouding my mind.

I grabbed jack by the collar of his hoodie and dragged him to the head of the bed. He helped of course because he's so heavy I can't actually drag him, but I was still in charge.

I pressed my lips to his and started making out with him against the ice headboard of my bed. I slipped my fingers under the hem of his hoodie and started tracing my fingers along his ribs in random patterns before leaning away from him to pull the hoodie off of him. He was completely shirtless underneath and I totally forgot about kissing his mouth as I worked my way down his neck then along his collarbone and down to his nipples which I lightly bit and swirled in my mouth. He moaned and dug his fingers into my white blond hair and I grinned at the feeling of being the one to cause him to make such a sound. I then moved down to his defined abs, tracing the lines of his muscles with my tongue and causing the bulge I could see in jack's pants grow. I glanced up to jacks eyes half-lidded and filled with lust. I giggled and started to undo his pants, taking more time than was necessary and brushing my hand against him through his pants every chance I got, torturing him with slowness. I finally undid his pants and pulled both his pants and his boxers down, careful not to touch his dick yet, but rubbing his underwear against him the entire way. I move back up to his dick after I pull of his pants and throw them to the floor and I ghost 2 fingers lightly up the length of his now rock hard shaft. His dick twitches and I wrap my fingers around the base before gently moving my hand up and down, back and forth. His leg muscles tense as i move my left hand down and start caressing his balls, even as i am pumping him. I suddenly stop pumping him and move my hand to the head of his dick, wiping at the precum flowing from there and rubbing it up and down his entire length. I then take a deep breath and move down to take the head of his cock in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. He moans, long and deep and I smirk around his cock. Who's the one with cocky smirk now, jack? (Literally.) I blow on the tip of his dick before I start taking more of him in my mouth, breathing through my nose and ignoring my gag reflex as I begin to deep throat him. His hands go to the back of my head and press me harder against him as I swirl my tongue around his length. I begin to hum, letting the vibrations run though my neck and into his dick and he groans before coming. His dick is so far down my throat that I'm forced to swallow it all and I have to move back to catch my breathe afterward. Just like he needs to catch his breathe after what I've just done to him. I grin, at least this time we're on the same page.

He recovers fast though and soon has me pinned to the bed, searching my mouth with his tongue as his hands run up and down my body. He raises himself up on his arms above me, his muscles flexing deliciously. "I have an idea." He says eyes bright with excitement and anticipation.

"What?" I ask nervously.

He kisses me gently on the nose. "Don't worry, you'll like it." He says before moving to sit on his knees between my legs as I sit and watch him. He starts crafting something out of ice in his hands. What is that thing? I wonder, until I suddenly realize its a dildo. Made of ice. It's a fucking ice dildo. What the fuck have I gotten myself into?

He finishes and looks at me. "Relax." He says. I laugh nervously. "If you don't relax this might hurt." He says as he moves toward me. He places the dildo next to us and gently prods my mouth with his fingers. "Suck." He says. So I do, still totally unsure of what he's doing. "Good." he says and pulls his fingers out of my mouth, wet with my saliva. He flips me over with one arm and I lay face down on the bed with him sitting between my legs. I crane my neck to look back at him but can't see anything, do I force myself to relax. That lasts about 2 seconds and then I jump and tense as I feel warm hands spread my ass cheeks and wet fingers start fingering me from behind. Slowly I start to relax and enjoy it and slowly he loosens my hole and works more fingers in. Then he suddenly stops.

I'm breathing fairly hard when I turn around and say, "why'd you stop?"

He smirks at me before gently pushing me back to a laying down position and replying; "you'll see. Or actually you'll feel." And that's when I feel something long hard and cold shove into my ass. "Fuck..." I breathe as the pain overwhelms me for a second. Then I start to relax and it actually feels good. And that's when I realize that it's the dildo inside of me and not jacks dick.

His fingers trace gentle patterns across my ass and the upper part of my thighs. "You ok?" He asks me and I respond with; "yah I'm cool." (Get it)

His fingers tighten around my hips; "Excellent." he replies before flipping me over again so I'm face us, with the dildo pressing into me from below.

He positions himself at my entrance and looks at me. "Ready?" He asks and I nod nervously before he thrusts his dick into me, causing my ass to move on the dildo and the dual stimulation to make me breathless.

He keeps fucking me, starting to move harder and faster and as he thrusts the dildo moves harder and faster in my ass and I start to moan loudly, feeling the tightness and heat building below my stomach. His hands move to my breasts and he starts to play with my nipples at the same time that he fucks me. The sensory overload is insane and I can hardly keep my eyes open against the waves of pleasure running through me. Jack slows down momentarily. "Hey, focus on me." He tells me, his beautiful face inches from mine. I move barely enough to touch my lips to his and kiss him; of course as I do the foldout shifts inside me and I give a short gasp. "Okay." I say weakly and breathlessly.

"Good." He says satisfied and goes back to pounding into me, his hands on shoulders and my fingers wrapped around his biceps.

Pretty soon I feel the heat start to build within me and jacks breaths start to get as ragged as mine.

"Fucking hell." I breathe. My legs start to tremble and the pleasure begins to overwhelm me. I finally fall off that cliff and come, screaming his name in pleasure. He comes at exactly the same time and I hear a loud crack echo and reverberate through the room as the bed shifts. The dildo melts out of my ass and i can relax; completely and totally sore after jack pulls out of me. Afterward he collapses on top of me, breathing heavily into my hair.

"What the fuck was that sound?" He asks, nuzzling my neck.

"I, I don't know." I say gently pushing him off me to look around my room. That's when I realize what happened. "I think we broke my bed." I say looking down at the huge cracks in my ice bed. Then I glance at the walls and see millions of hairline cracks creating tons of spiderweb like patterns in my walls. "In fact I think we broke a lot of shit." I say.

He looks around and whistles before using his frost to fix the bed beneath us while I fix the walls. The color ice I grow over the walls is a light blue which saves the spiderweb fractures in my purple walls. I want to look at my walls every night and remember this night.

Best fucking Christmas ever. I think as I cuddle up next to jack under the covers. "I love you." He whispers against my temple then kisses my hair. "Merry Christmas." He says.

I reach up and gently kiss him on the lips. "Right back at you frost boy."

We fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
